


Han Solo Drabbles

by itsaconquestofimagination



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drabble Sequence, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship, Multi, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romance, Scary, Smuggler Han Solo, Snark, Star Wars References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 12:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17022900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsaconquestofimagination/pseuds/itsaconquestofimagination





	1. Chapter 1

**jedikillergrievous said: " 35 and 71 with Han! They can be just friends or whatever you wanna do :) Or with Luke, whichever you’d rather write."**

Yeess more Han content! I’m probably gonna make it vague but you read it however you want :)

_Han Solo + “I thought I saw…nevermind.” +  “I’m scared.”_

* * *

 

You weren’t entirely certain what had prompted Han to lead you both on a smuggling adventure like the one you were on now, but the whole thing certainly made you wonder. Han was infamous for getting into sticky situations, ones that you joked he knew too well. This however, this was anything but. This adventure, was growing to be legitimately scary. 

While you had visited planets covered in forests and nature, none of them had given you an eerie feeling the second you stepped off of the Falcon. You were certain Han could feel it too, but was too stubborn to admit it. There was definitely something in the air, and something was not right.

The tree cover was dense, the looming fog hanging much lower than what would be ideal for you. As well as Han when he came in to land. The planet didn’t seem to have any signals emitting from it, and certainly no signs of life while airborne or on the ground. Not to mention the quiet. What made you the most unsettled was the seemingly impossible quiet. While you usually welcomed a sound aside from blaster rounds grazing straight past you, this was not what you had desired. 

Catching up to Han as he strode ahead of you, blaster at the ready, you could hear yourself beginning to pant. Not so much from exhaustion as anxiety. Although you had only walked a little ways away from the Falcon you were already ready to run back. The fact that it was disappearing into the fog was also not a helpful observation in your state. 

“Han.”

“Hmm?”

“Are you sure they sent you the right coordinates?”

He scoffed faintly, not even bothering to turn back and look at you. He seemed preoccupied with not taking his eyes off of the area ahead of you both. “Yes (Y/N). I followed them exactly.”

Looking around at your surroundings you scoffed, “Well what a shit place to end up.”

Han softly replied, “Yeah.”

You could almost hear the apprehension in his voice. He wanted to be confident, stride through this like a hero and hold his head high, but he knew you were onto something. There was something very wrong here.

A sudden snap of a tree branch caught both of your attention as you both nearly whipped your heads in the direction of the sound. Following Han’s suit you immediately pulled your blaster out and kept it at the ready. With wide eyes and faintly heaving chests you both stared out into the fog, realizing that you could not see a thing. There were a few trees and faint hill slopes that were distinguishable, but nothing else. 

Seeing nothing Han sighed with relief, pulling his blaster back and continuing forward. Hesitating to move you slowly pulled your blaster back, allowing your eyes to scan the perimeter. In reality, while it could have just been your imagination or nature just doing its thing, your gut feeling wouldn’t let you stop there. 

Turning yourself towards Han your gaze pulled towards the left, scanning over a new area of brush. The second they landed there your heart nearly stopped. For a split moment you saw a dark figure, broad and tall, sink deeper into the fog. The initial shock was enough to make you gasp, trying your best not to yell out.

Han instantly noticed, stopping in his steps as he rushed over to you, “What? What is it?”

You gulped, “I thought I saw….never mind.”

Han gave you a hesitant nod, though you could tell by the look in his eyes he was worried by your vague and uncertain answer. Patting you on the shoulder he pulled you forward with him.

“Come on kid. Stay close.”

Slowly you two fell into sync again, your steps matching the others seamlessly. For a little while as you two walked in the eerie silence, it almost felt peaceful. So long as you had each other, it seemed as though this shady planet wasn’t going to be too bad after all.

That was until another mystery noise broke out in the distance, causing both of your hearts to nearly leap out of your chests. This one sounded like a voice, and it was most certainly not friendly. The echo it gave did not help your nerves either as it only made it seem like you were surrounded. 

Han huffed, “Hey!! Show your face you coward!!”

Silence fell over the area again, making it seem as if time had suddenly slowed to a complete stop in that moment. All you could hear was your hearts beating, your heavy breaths. That was soon accompanied by another vague and terrifying sound of brush moving and something else snapping. 

Han instinctively threw his arm out in front of you, backing both of you away from where he thought the sound was originating. That was until another sound rang out from behind you, this one sounding more like a heavy thud.

Swiftly you and Han spun around to face it, only to see nothing just like before. Just as you were ready to stare this threat dead in the eyes you were suddenly becoming surrounded by small noises, ringing out from everywhere. You weren’t sure if you were going mad or if the sounds were really coming towards you. From what you could collect however you were more than certain that more than one thing was coming towards you both, and taking their sweet time doing so. Knowing the anticipation alone would send you both over the edge.

Breathing out heavily you looked up to Han, “Han.”

He looked down at you with concern as you swallowed.

“You know I hate to admit it but…” a shiver ran through you, “I’m scared.”

Han nodded quickly in response as if to reassure you, “Me too kid.”

Looking all around you, still coming up with nothing but hearing every little thing Han murmured, “Me too.”


	2. Chapter 2

**accio-your-mom said: " It was hard to chose so do whatever one you like most :) I’m  a thief/hacker/murder and you’ve found out my identity and have been bugging me for days to take you on as your partner OR I sold my soul to bring you back to life and I don’t have long left please make this time count for General Grievous :,) And maybe: We argued so much during a class discussion that we both got kicked out and we’re still arguing outside the class. For Han Solo :,)"**

Haha, so I know you’re looking forward to Grievous content, but I gotta do it for my boy Han, cause that prompt matches him so well too. Hopefully you like it!

_Han Solo +  We argued so much during a class discussion that we both got kicked out and we’re still arguing outside the class_

* * *

 

Heat and tension was practically tangible in the air around you as you fumed. You were seeing red at this point as you glared at Han, who was glaring back at you with just as much aggression. Although when it came to Han it was fair to say that you weren’t certain you saw any other colors. He was always getting under your skin somehow. Not to mention how often he got you both into some trouble, including this moment now as you stood in the halls outside of your Imperial Academy lecture. 

Han mumbled under his breath, “Wasn’t interested in what he had to say anyways.”

You rolled your eyes, of course Han was making it someone else’s fault. It seemed to be a consistent theme in what he said after every time you both got into trouble. 

“My point about the inner rim still stands though.”

You groaned audibly, catching Han’s attention instantly.

“What?”

“Look at what you did now!”

Han’s brows furrowed, “Me?! What I did?! You were right there along side me-”

You held up a finger, “AH! You egged me on!”

“Egged you on? Honey I hardly had to speak for you to butt in!”

You rolled your eyes, “Gaud don’t even start with this Solo.”

“With what?”

“Your self absorbed, deflecting-”

“Self absorbed?! I’m not self absorbed!”

“Your entire career in this academy is about you and what you want!”

Han fumed for a moment, letting the words settle. Although the argument was now taking a different turn it was one that was bound to blow between you.

“Then what’s your purpose here?!”

You flared your nostrils for a moment, crossing your arms over your chest. If you weren’t quick on your feet he might have just had you. Han may not have outwardly said it, but he knew you well. Knew you well enough to know that you didn’t actually care about the Empire. You likely cared about as much as he did. You were both just trying to escape different things. 

“To bring order to the galax-”

Han huffed, “Bantha shit.”

Your brows furrowed, “Excuse me?”

Han stepped closer, dangerously close, as he gave you that same old smug expression that seemed to very rarely leave his face. Even when you were absolutely livid with him you had to admit it was charming in its own way. Enough to get you hot in the cheeks as he stood right before you, nearly pressing against you.

“We both know we’re only here for ourselves. We don’t care about this academy, these people, this bantha shit. You’re chasing a dream just as much as I am. So don’t get lost in your delusions sweetheart.”

Your nostrils flared again. As handsome as he may have been some of the things he said, especially the way he talked, irked you. He made some sort of noise to indicate a contained chuckle, abruptly but gently running his finger under your chin. A shiver ran down your spine as your eyes stayed glued on him, almost stunned by his gesture. But just as quickly as he touched your skin his calloused hand left, his body moved backward and he gave you a short salute.

“See ya around kid.”


End file.
